Friends
by Feelin Glayish
Summary: How do you make a straight boy fall in love with you? The answer is: you don't. TyKa/3Parts Complete
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer]  
Beyblade and all its likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story.

* * *

****

Friends

Part 1  


* * *

_That Night  
_

Tyson blew out an exhausted breath. Night was rapidly approaching and everyone back at the dojo was probably groaning like hungry zombies by now.

They'd been out at the field late and missed dinner. Luckily, Gramps had offered the starving members of the beyblade team some hot cocoa to tide them over and Daichi had latched onto the old-timer, asking for more marshmallows. At least this was one Daichi-free moment he was totally appreciating.

The world champ's stomach grumbled.

Any other time they would have gone to Kenny's family ramen restaurant after practice, but that was at least half an hour away and it was closing time now. Tyson was sure they would all die or at least go to bed hungry until Ray had spotted Hiro coming in late as well. He had left his car in the rarely used driveway in front of the main house. The team voted Tyson use it to drive to the nearest convenient store and pick up something to eat.

It was getting cooler in the nights now that the summer was coming to a close but the car was stuffy. Tyson rolled down the window and his long hair blew pleasantly away from his face. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kai looking at him and hastily begun whistling an annoying tune.

Kai snapped his eyes back to the road.

Of course, Tyson didn't have his license yet… And anyway, things were always that much more fun when he managed to pester Kai into chipping in. It was even better that it was just the two of them. The blue haired teen smiled to himself and switched from whistling to humming a nameless song as he watched the neighbourhood pass by.

They spotted the flickering yellow and pink lights of the convenient store's twenty four hour sign and Kai pulled into the almost empty parking lot.

Tyson didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before he popped the door open and stepped out. Kai frowned and killed the ignition.

"Don't bother locking it!" Tyson grinned, already opening the store's glass and barred door. There were dozens of flyers posted all over it. _Fortune Teller, Garage Sale, Cheap Fireworks…_

Kai entered behind him with a cross look on his face. "It wouldn't matter much if I did since you left the window down." He said and was immediately out of sight, exploring one of the aisles littered with brightly coloured packages.

Tyson bee-lined for the refrigerated section and his ankles got a chill because he wasn't wearing socks. They'd just thrown on whatever to drive here. Kai wasn't even wearing his scarf! The pony-tailed teen began stacking microwavable dinners into his arms. He looked longingly at the ice cream bars in the adjacent shelves and shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to throw those in too.

He felt more than saw Kai hover behind him.

"What kind do you think Ray would want?" Tyson wondered out loud. "I guess I'll just get one of each… I don't think _Max _will care as long as you got the right brand of mustard!"

He sent a smile over his shoulder at Kai who looked bored and was holding the mentioned squirt bottle of mustard Max had explicitly demanded they buy. Tyson shook a bag of bread and a pack of salami at him. "You won't eat the instant dinners, right?"

Kai nodded and closed his eyes, his hand already in his pocket and pulling out the random bills and coins they'd pooled together to pay.

Tyson looked back down at his pile of frozen entrees and bit his lip.

"Hurry up." Kai's cool voice said.

He rushed to the counter and dumped the food in front of a pretty surly looking cashier who was chewing on something that sure didn't smell like double mint gum.

Tyson watched out of the corner of his eye as Kai took back the change and gathered up the two plastic bags. Somehow he felt strangely shy, tagging along behind the taller teen out to the car in this domestic act.

They were friends, but only just.

And that was the problem.

Because Tyson wanted, _really wanted_, to ask Kai a question which was probably (most definitely) out of bounds in the friends department.

It had all started the other night.

* * *

__

The Other Night

"Guys! Guys!" Kenny's voice rang through the crisp clear air of the dojo's courtyard. He was holding up a colourful poster.

Tyson rolled his eyes, mouthing the words "Ming Ming" to his opponent Ray, and loading his blade up again.

Lately, Tyson had been Beyblading every chance he got. The others were tired for the day, having trained with kids in the hot sun out by the river. They were doing that every day of the summer and it had been a long few weeks. They had capped the night off with steaming bowls of delicious ramen served up at Kenny's family restaurant. Walking back to Tyson's dojo helped the work off the lethargic warmth and fullness, just in time to Beyblade again.

Tyson had an itch, an unresolved tension in his ripcord hand every time he picked up his blade. Ray had indulged him for a while but the night was coming to a close and the mosquitoes were buzzing around, threatening to bite if they stayed out to play much longer.

It was nostalgic. Like every year before that Tyson could ever remember; staying out late until the stars came out in his courtyard; feeling the sticky sweat of the summer day evaporate off his sun kissed skin and slightly burn with the cool air; looking over his shoulder and seeing the smiling faces of his friends there.

It was a good feeling.

But the itch was still there. That strange itch, one he couldn't make disappear no matter how much he scratched. Maybe something had bitten him, but he didn't know what it could be.

He slapped at a mosquito on his arm.

"Hey guys, listen up!" Max gestured to the frantic Chief with a knowing smile.

"Hrrghh…" Tyson groaned. "I'm not going to another Ming Ming concert!" He kicked the dirt and Kai came into view behind him. Who knows where he'd been lounging before?

Ray wisely took the poster and read it. "Woah…" Tyson started to smile to himself for being right.

The Chinese blader grinned, "This looks great!"

He always knew Ray was the gullible type.

Tyson pretended he wasn't interested but perked up a bit, staring at his teammates' backs crowding around the poster.

Max and Kenny laughed and gave each other pleased looks.

The blond grinned. "My mom thought of it. I think it'll be a great night!"

"And an amazing way to promote the sport of Beyblade to a whole untouched demographic!" Kenny had a tinge of pink on his cheeks and an impish smile.

Ray chuckled. "_Untouched_. Sure Chief, that's why you're on cloud nine right now."

Tyson pushed his way between Ray and Kai and snatched up the paper. "What!" He said dumbly.

"Can't you read?" Kai intoned and everyone snickered.

Max took the poster, rolled it up, and bopped Tyson on his baseball capped head with a smile.

"Girl's Night in Beyblade," He recited the title of the event in his special announcer voice. The one that was a very bad impression of A.J. Topper when everyone knew Max could do a better Brad Best.

Kenny took his cue to explain. "The board of the BBA has been doing a lot of research, surveys and statistics since they've been out of commission with the rebuilding of the main stadium and headquarters."

Ray looked solemn. "Yeah, without a place to Beyblade the BBA can't do much, can they?"

"Crunching numbers is pretty much all they've got right now." Kenny agreed.

Max snapped his fingers. "That's where my mom and the All Stars come in!"

"Oh yeaah…" Tyson said, his eyes rolling up as he thought. "Judy and Emily knew every blader's stats inside out. Even better than you, Chief!"

Kenny bristled at that but continued. "We all know there aren't many female bladers out there and after doing the research finally the BBA has recognized this."

Max was elbowing Kenny in the side while he said this but the Chief paid him no mind, a blush on his cheeks. "The fact Ming Ming is the most popular female blader around is just a coincidence."

"Well it sure explains why her picture is plastered all over the advertisement." Ray said with a slight frown on his face.

"Whoever goes with her is a lucky, lucky man, whose computer I will hack…" Kenny muttered and stupid silent Kai quirked an eyebrow.

Max laughed. "Yeah, well in the end it's just a big charity event that we're invited to since we're on professional league teams. Our team sponsors have paid for the tickets. All _we've_ got to do is invite dates."

Tyson considered not gagging an achievement. He simply deserved a trophy. He turned the idea around in his head and imagined himself sitting at the party with the new trophy as his date.

"There are only a handful of female bladers in the circuit." Kai said sharply.

"Yeah!" Tyson chimed in, glad to finally agree with something.

Tyson then eyed the dual-haired teen in sudden was only ONE trophy to date around here, and it was his.

"That's silly," Max said with a good-natured chuckle. "They don't have to be bladers. We're supposed to be introducing girls to the sport."

High spots of colour spread on Kai's cheeks like blush from a soft make-up brush. Tyson smiled dopily at it, not caring about the glare he received.

"Ah," Ray nodded. "That way it won't end up being Girl's Night with ninety percent men in attendance."

Geeze. What non-beyblader girls DID he know?

His thoughts came to a grinding halt.

Hilary.

Tyson was thanking the great Bitbeasts in the sky that no one in their right mind would date HER. Hilary was definitely no blader but she acted as if she was one when they all hung out. And she'd never shut up about how annoying Ming Ming was if she was at the party!

Didn't Max say he would teach her to Beyblade one day? He shuddered. She would be a force to be reckoned with if that ever happened.

As if he could read minds, Max looked over to him and gave him an embarrassed smile. "Hey, hope you don't mind Tyson. I asked Hilary."

The ponytailed teen stared blankly back. Oh god… the Bitbeasts never listened to him. He made a terrible face.

Kenny, Ray and Max all exchanged worried looks.

Kai was as impassive as ever. His dark eyes darted to the side, staring at some unknown enemy. "So there's no actual Beyblading at this thing?"

Ray smirked and patted Kai on the back. "Nope. Looks like you'll have to cut loose and have a night of fun like the rest of us."

****

It was getting close to bed time.

They packed up and trekked into the dojo for the night after that. The boys went about their business, getting ready for bed or just relaxing after the hard day of training. Hiro had been gone for a few days now, to who knew where. He was due back sometime soon though. He'd promised Tyson a surprise.

The mosquitoes buzzed around outside the tall windows lining one of the sitting rooms in the dojo. Tyson sipped at his hot chocolate, legs bumping under the low table with Ray and Max. Kai was haunting another room in the house that they didn't know, lost in the dark like every night.

Max smiled, flipping through one of his American sports magazines. Kenny had gone home, taking his Girl's Night poster with him. But the conversation was still sticking even now.

"Hilary seems pretty cool about the dinner." The blond explained.

Ray nodded, sighing deeply around his own hot chocolate mug. He smiled, warmed from the drink. "The event _is_ a good idea... How long has Hilary been saying she'd pick up a beyblade herself but never got around to it?" His golden eyes looked up in thought. "How long has it been just a thought for lots of girls?"

The blond seemed deeply touched by that question and Tyson just had to snort.

"Something funny there, old Champ?" Max said with a good natured yet wary look his face. It was the same expression they all got when Tyson was obviously going to rip into someone.

"**Girls** love to put on stupid dresses and makeup and all that junk." The pony-tailed beyblader wisely spoke _unwisely_, so it looked like he didn't have first hand experience with the stuff.

"If Judy wanted girls to _blade_ then maybe she should've made a beyblade series that come with bracelets instead of bit beasts!" He snickered madly to himself.

Ray frowned. "C'mon Tyson, you know that's not true."

"Dude, there isn't even any actual blading at this thing!" He finished off his mug, chocolaty foam on the side of his mouth.

Ray rolled his eyes in reply and changed the topic. "I think Kenny has already begun scheming a way to get a seat near Ming Ming."

"She's one of the biggest female players out there, so she gets to say a few words." Max filled in.

"Hilary will be pissed." Tyson laughed and then looked green at the thought of having to sit near her AND Kenny discussing the pop star.

The blond looked a bit uneasy. "You sure you're okay that I asked Hilary?"

Tyson blinked stupidly.

"You know I'd never step on anyone's toes…" Max trailed off looking out of the corner of his eye at Ray as Tyson started to laugh hysterically. His teeth were brown from the hot chocolate.

"SURE!" He wiped a tear from his eye. "You can _smash_ my **FEET** before I go to a dance with THAT girl."

Max seemed shocked and fiddled nervously with his magazine.

"So name one girl you actually like!" Ray wheedled Tyson with a cute smirk and kicked Max playfully under the table. The weirdly moody blond's lips quirked up in a silent thanks.

"Uhhhh…" Tyson floundered, feeling as if he's just stepped off into some deep water. He bobbed around for an answer, but mostly his mind was blank.

He blinked.

And then blinked again.

"Don't tell me you're shy." Ray laughed this time and Max, too, was looking on in anticipation. It wasn't every day their awesome world champion was stumped and did impressions of goldfish.

Ok, well maybe it happened every day. But not the goldfish part. He preferred the phrase 'deer in headlights.' Deer had antlers, and were… manly. Or something. At least they didn't have to thread in _dangerous waters_.

Tyson took a deep breath of air and plunged ahead in the most blockheaded way he knew how.

"Well SURE I like _GIRLS_, **but**—"

"You like girls' butts?!" A voice screeched.

Only one person could make Tyson's brain buzz like that. "DAICHI!!"

"TYSON!!" Daichi yelled back from the doorway, practically bringing down the house. Hiro appeared beside him with an indulgent smile.

"Hey lil' bro. Surprise!"

Tyson's brain electrocuted itself. "HIRO!"

"TYSON!" Everyone shouted.

The pony-tailed teen couldn't help but laugh but it turned into a groan when the annoying little redhead practically bum rushed him into the ground.

"Y'know, when you said 'surprise' I was thinking maybe a new beydish, or I don't know!? A dinosaur bone! Not THIS specimen..!" Max was dutifully peeling Daichi off the world champ as he complained.

Hiro shrugged, his back already turned. "Oh well. Night!"

"Sooo…" Daichi bobbed around. "Talking about _girls_, huh Tyson?"

Ray cocked his head. "He was just about to tell us who he'd like to take to the Girl's Night event."

The Gaia Dragoon blader's eyes started to shine with rude jeers no-doubt.

Tyson's foot met Daichi's thick head, putting a stop to that nonsense. "Shut up Daichi! Go away. It's past your bedtime ya know!"

"Whatever! I got my invitation for that party a long time ago." Daichi laughed under the champ's foot proudly. "I've already got MY date!"

Max and Ray both looked impressed. The blond asked, "Seriously?" as Ray said "Way to go!" at the same time.

"Grrrrr!!!"

Tyson could barely hear over the buzzing in his head, which seemed louder than before. Oh, wait. Never mind. That grinding growling sound was coming from him.

"Naaaaaaahhhah!" Daichi snickered. "Better get a date soon before all the GOOD ones are gone!" With that glowing advice, the kid stole the rest of Ray's hot chocolate, Max's magazine and darted up the stairs towards Tyson's bedroom. They heard the door slam closed so his sleep would not be disturbed.

"Little gremlin…" Tyson muttered evilly under his breath. He immediately grabbed up all of the empty mugs on the table and took them into the kitchen. Sure it was a little cowardly to run away and start doing _housework_ instead of answer his friends, but he wasn't even sure he had an answer.

Max was going with Hilary. Fine by him, he wouldn't be able to stand a whole night sitting next to her. She'd probably put her hair in stupid pigtails and try to pretend they looked cute instead of like snakes coming out of her big Medusa head. And was there going to be–don't even think about it—dancing? She probably had two left feet!

Ray would most likely hook up with Mariah, even if she was already a blader. As usual. Nothing new or exciting there. It wasn't like he wanted a go with that crazy pink-haired girl. Her… boobs were too big. They'd get in the way. He really didn't know how Ray could deal with it.

Kenny was hung up on Ming Ming. Like_ that_ would ever happen.

And Kai?

He pulled on the tap, making the water run fast and furiously over the dishes in the sink. The hair on the back of his neck prickled as he sensed Max and Ray walk past the kitchen door hesitantly, but he relaxed once again when they disappeared down the hall toward the dojo.

Tyson's skin had no time to register goosebumps when Kai appeared by his side, slipping a used mug under the rushing water. Kai's eyes were dim and the colour indistinguishable in the low yellow kitchen light. Tyson could see the dark shadows under them and his mouth opened and shut slowly, like a goldfish.

Kai's long silver bangs slid into his face like thick daggers. "Good practice today." The words would have made his ears blink if ears could do such a thing. "Don't stay up too late, Tyson." His voice was low but clear. It was always a phenomenon, considering the guy was more silent than a ghost when they weren't Beyblading.

The stupid ghost gave Tyson a half smile. His eyebrows were narrowed low, to figure out what the other half meant was a challenge.

Tyson _always_ answered challenges.

The ponytailed teen shut the tap off and silence bounced off the walls like it was spring-loaded.

Tyson only found his voice by the time Kai was already out of the small kitchen. He swiped his sudsy hands on the back of his jeans and called out, "Kai!"

Kai was no where to be seen.

Tyson swallowed and scratched his left elbow. For some reason he was itchy. He looked down and there was a red, swelling mosquito bite under his fingernails.

* * *

__

That Night

The plastic grocery bags rustled in the backseat of Hiro's car. Maybe the air conditioner was catching the crinkly material from an open vent in the back. Then again, it was totally possible he'd cranked the artificial air a little too high.

It was warm in here.

Tyson couldn't help but pull at his collar again, trying to alleviate the sudden burning itch he had. Actually, it wasn't so much of an itch as he'd thought. It was a prickling. Thousands of pinpricks of heat ran across his skin in a marathon of stress. Tyson could feel his heartbeat in his head and in his hands.

He squirmed.

Kai turned the corner onto his street.

This would be the only time.

He had to ask it… Ask Kai…

The question that was out of bounds. He couldn't explain it any other way at the moment. He had no grander plans, no fantasies, or dreams of the future and what it would be like if he and Kai were _married_ or anything ridiculous as that. He wasn't a **girl.**

But all the same…

He was excited.

Tyson felt a grin claw up his cheeks and he bit down on his lip to squelch it. The grin was no prisoner though, and ripped through Tyson's defences, breaking out on his face like a bad case of hives. It spread out, wild, and Tyson bit down again before it spread again.

This was the best idea he'd ever had. He and Kai were the best of friends. They were the best of rivals too. It would make sense to have fun together all the time, especially at the function. They could go together. They wouldn't have to go through pretences. There'd _be_ no more pretence, not after this.

The trophy in his mind vanished and all that was left was Kai. He'd never seen anything better.

Kai pulled into the long gravel driveway of the dojo and let out a sigh. He killed the ignition and Tyson put his hand on Kai's arm.

"Let's go to the banquet together." The world champion said in a rushed excited breath.

Kai stared almost fuzzily, like he was not quite aware. Tyson twisted around so they were face to face, and he blocked the older boy's view of the windshield.

"It'll be great!" Tyson's mouth was shape shifting, never finding exactly the right smile to settle on.

"What?" Kai leaned back.

"I…I…" Tyson was breathing a little faster now, his palms getting sweaty. He swiped them across the tops of his thighs over his faded jeans.

"That banquet is for girls. We're supposed to bring girls – dates." Kai explained slowly, staring straight into Tyson's eyes.

That didn't deter the world champion. "Yeah but," his words slowed down and he got this bizarre look in his eyes. He was suddenly closer than before, capturing Kai's eyes with his own.

"I.. I think I could… for you…" The pony-tailed teen's fingertips were barely brushing the button up hem of Kai's jacket. "I could…"

Kai stared, a barely there frown beginning to grow across his face.

"We don't have to pretend," Tyson said in a hushed almost secretive tone through a smile. "Both of us don't want to take anyone else, right?"

When the dual-haired teen didn't answer, Tyson pressed on. "Kai…"

"What are you asking for, Tyson?" Kai said, his words surprising both of them. His voice was coloured dark and rough, like a crayon that was rich and full until it broke off in your hands.

Cornered, Tyson's eyes darted about, never hitting the target full on. "You." He whispered as if he thought the answer was wrong but it was still his only answer.

His eyes met Kai's and there was something wild and challenged in them.

Tyson's blood rushed to his mouth, making his lips buzz, and pulled him forward.

Kai turned his head at the last second and Tyson caught the super soft skin right by the corner of his mouth.

"Don't. I—" Kai's voice was a whisper and then got a shade darker. "I'm not…"

Tyson didn't hear it, his lips quivering at the heat between their mouths. Tyson let out a small groan and kissed Kai again. His heart was like a little bird in his chest, fluttering violently against his ribcage, wanting to sing.

Kai took him by the shoulders and pulled him away gently. Their little puffs of breath took form in the night air and the rear view mirror had fogged up.

"Tyson," Kai's face held no expression.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest and reverberated in the palm of his hand still clutching at Kai's jacket.

A sinking feeling started in the pit of his stomach. Kai was shaking his head 'No' almost imperceptive. Tyson dropped his hands away and Kai sat there staring out the car window like he stared out of every window, looking for something no one else could see. The older teen flicked the door handle and got out of the car.

Whatever rejection Tyson had been expecting, (and he definitely hadn't thought about _rejection_) he'd never expected this.

This quiet dismissal was a mature thing that Tyson didn't know how to handle; like it was something only adults could touch without smashing it to pieces. He didn't know what to do with what he now possessed. This respectful rejection. This… This piece of shit moment overlapped with the excitement and thrill and love for Kai's kiss still strumming through him.

Suddenly his ankles were freezing.

He got out of the car. The stars were out by now and the moon was a sliver barely visible behind some clouds. Tyson randomly hummed to himself, or maybe for both of them, to cover up the awkwardness. He stared at Kai's stiff back as the older teen cut across the large section of landscaping from the house to the dojo.

Kai's hair always looked really blue in this type of light, and for a moment Tyson imagined that was himself stalking away alone. The image turned into an inconceivable wish that he could be Kai for that second, so he could just… just…

Just be friends.

They could only ever be friends.

Kai disappeared into the darkened doorway of the dojo. At least he hadn't up and left entirely. Tyson should have been okay with that. No, he _would_ be okay with that.

He took a deep breath and bit his lip.

The real question had always been impossible to ask. Because how could you ever make _Kai_ fall in love with you? The answer, of course, was easy.

You don't.

* * *

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]  
Beyblade and all its likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story.

**

* * *

**

**Friends**

Part 2

* * *

The first thing Tyson did when he walked into the kitchen was dump the grocery bags onto the counter and viciously rip off the top of the ice cream bar box.

He could have swallowed his feelings in the sweet taste of chocolate and vanilla cream filling if it weren't for the fact that Kai had immediately retreated to the dojo to sleep (or do _whatever_, not like Tyson cared), leaving Max and Ray staring at him in awkward surprise.

"Heeey," Max chuckled lightly over the ripping sound of candy wrapping. "Save dessert for after dinner Tyson!"

"You'll get sick that way," Ray added, plucking the bar from Tyson's hand which was shivering from the sudden coldness. Yeah.

Tyson gave them both a dreadfully surly look. "Fine, fine…"

Ray put the box of treats into the freezer and Max started unpacking the bags, face lighting up when he found his favourite condiment.

"Thanks Kai!" He yelled out randomly. They all did that a lot when they stayed over at Tyson's home.

Tyson frowned impeccably and dragged his chair out from the kitchen table very loudly.

Max and Ray started obliviously preparing the microwave dinners. They probably had assumed Tyson and Kai had had another of their fights and carried on as normal.

But everything _wasn't_ normal. Tyson stared at his chocolate smudged hand resting on the table. Things were totally not fine.

"Where's Daichi?" He asked.

Max laughed. "Oh my god, Tyson you missed it. He was complaining that he couldn't wait another minute. So he explained to us about how he used to hunt in the forest near his home…"

The microwave pinged and the hot nostril-filling smell of food wafted in the air.

Ray shook his head when the blond immediately squirted mustard all over his macaroni and cheese and stuffed his mouth. They really had been starving!

"Let's just say Daichi found some mushrooms in your yard that kinda looked edible. It took all of us plus a kendo stick to get him to calm down. Then he was sick." Ray rolled his eyes. "He's resting in your room. He has to go back home tomorrow anyway."

The Chinese blader plunked Tyson's spaghetti microwavable in front of him and they all sat down, chowing away.

Tyson poked at his food.

"Kai's not hungry?" Max asked, the cheese on the side of his lip was the same smooth colour of his hair.

"Kai can take care of himself." Ray said around his own lasagna. "What's the matter Tyson, did you want a sandwich instead?"

The dual-haired teen's pack of bread and sandwich meat lay on the counter, waiting. Tyson felt a spike of vengeance in his stomach making no room for food. He envisioned himself eating Kai's dinner to teach him a lesson. The feeling deflated though, immediately he felt guilty for thinking such a thing. He went from being full of anger to feeling empty in the span of a second.

He dutifully shovelled his food. "Jus' waitin' fo it to," he swallowed, "cool down!"

Ray nodded. He was always looking out for them in that little way. Over the years he'd helped wean Tyson and Max off the sugary delights. At least they got something that resembled real food into their stomachs first!

When they'd all finished and shut off the lights, slipping into the dojo to the futons lying on the floor, Tyson finally allowed himself to exhale.

Kai's big head was on top of a fluffy pillow. He was stone-dead asleep in his bed.

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

If the other guys had noticed things were tense, they were doing an amazing job of not butting in. It had been a few days since that night.

It was like fighting an opponent with no face except the one of a clock. Each hour that trudged by was a tattered soldier retreating from the battle going on inside Tyson. He couldn't see past the hurt he felt. He was only counting many hours he had before he lost the war.

It was like he'd pulled the stopper on all the feelings he'd been bottling up and now there was nothing left. It had all slipped away, a fish out of water. What could he call this slow drain?

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, glad that he wasn't totally alone. Maybe if Max, Ray and Kenny weren't around during most of the day he would have lost his mind a lot sooner.

He was still losing it though.

That night they did the sensible thing and went to Max's apartment for dinner since Mr. Tate and Judy were REAL parents and cooked dinner for their kid, unlike crazy Gramps, and _Hiro_ who screwed off the moment someone put an apron on him…

Tyson cracked a grin at the thought of his brother in a frilly pink apron helping Gramps follow a recipe.

Kenny nudged his side, "Tyson."

"Hm?" Tyson blinked and returned to reality. The Bladebreakers were seated around the modest kitchen table and Mr. Tate began laying some hot dishes down.

"Ohh," Tyson's eyes immediately lit up at the spread. "Looks great, Mr. Tate!!"

Max's dad chuckled and stood hovering over one of the dishes. They all watched in horror as he dangled a squeeze bottle of mustard over the food.

"Uhhhhhhh," Ray gasped and started laughing awkwardly because his, Tyson's and Kenny's hands had shot out to cover the plate. Oh and one of Kai's eyebrows had risen.

"We'll just take it on the side." The Chinese blader grinned.

The Tate family all blinked.

Everyone was sorted out and enjoying the meal when Judy managed to put a steak knife through the calm atmosphere.

"So," She started, folding her napkin in her lap. "Max, we can go shopping tomorrow."

"Shopping?" Max inquired.

"Yes, for your Girl's Night clothes." Judy grinned, a sort of gleam in her eye, like she'd seen something shiny in a store window.

The blond boy gulped.

"You _do_ want to look good for Hilary, don't you?" The woman pried and her husband chuckled at that. "Girl's Night is **this weekend.**"

The Bladebreakers all looked at each other sheepishly. Except Kai, he ignored the conversation in favour of separating his cucumbers from his lettuce.

Tyson couldn't help it, it was a knee-jerk response ingrained within him. He snorted at the thought of Hilary.

Judy's eyebrows rose in interest. "Well, Tyson. I wonder who the world champion of Beyblading will take." She smirked a bit and it was Tyson's turn to gulp. "Whoever it is will definitely be in the spotlight. I imagine the press might have a bit of a field day with you and your date."

The champ's face transformed into a horrified expression and Kenny had the nerve to elbow him in the ribs.

The short brunet cleared his throat. "There are already some polls going on about your date's identity." Kenny grumbled something to himself then continued, "Eighty percent say you're taking Ming Ming."

Tyson gaped then laughed incredulously. "What do the other thirty say??"

Everyone else who could do math scowled in confusion.

Judy shared a look with Max, the Chief and then Mr. Tate. She didn't say anything at all.

"So do you have a girl in mind?" Max's dad asked.

"_No_ _way_. I'm, er.." Tyson stumbled through an answer he didn't have.

Beside Tyson, Ray shuddered as he accidently pushed some of his beef into the mustard pool on his plate. "Well, Tyson's more of a take-everyone or no one type of guy. And," The White Tiger blader grinned politely, trying to camouflage his dislike for the condiment. "I don't have a date yet either."

Immediately, everyone started chattering to Ray about Mariah and "What's taking you so long to ask her?"

Tyson kept cutting glances towards Kai, feeling hollow where there should have been excitement. He felt a slight stab in his heart, wondering if he had made Kai feel like not going to the banquet.

He hadn't wanted to ruin Kai's plans or anything… hadn't even ever thought about it. Maybe Kai had a date lined up and everything, and Tyson had gone and made an awkward mess about it all. Then again, Kai wasn't the dating type, let alone the party type, but still…

"Max… about the banquet thing," He couldn't even fake it and his voice came out all weird and depressed sounding. It was terrible. "Um, I think I will bring someone after all."

"What?!" Max looked bug-eyed.

Ray laughed. "Wow Tyson, what changed your mind?"

Tyson scowled. It was perfect. Totally Kai-worthy. "Nothing."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Ray noted carefully, now sitting up straighter. "You were so adamant about it before!"

"I've got it, uh… settled. Don't worry about it."

"Wow, okay, sure." Max said shocked but happy. His parents looked happy as well. Same with Ray.

"And it's NOT Ming Ming." Tyson shuddered and beside him Kenny suddenly seemed happy too.

The meal resumed in relative cheeriness and Tyson lost his appetite for the second time in the past few days. He put the fork he was balancing in his fingers down.

Why was he the only one who couldn't feel happy?

Kai neatly put his cutlery to the side of his plate and walked out of the room without a word. One set of eyes watched him go.

* * *

The Bladebreakers got a ride back to Tyson's dojo by Mr. Tate. They dropped the Chief off first because he preferred sleeping in his own bed rather than futons on the dojo floor.

Tyson sat squished between Ray and Max in the back seat of the car. Max insisted on sleeping over all the time since Ray and Kai were there too and he was going back to New York with his mom soon. Not that Tyson minded at all. Max was always a ball of sunshine.

"So weird that Kai up and left the house like that." Max chattered. "I wonder if he's made it back to the dojo yet!"

Tyson took that thought back. Max was a bearer of bad news, just like his mom. He seized up with the fear that Kai wasn't coming back.

"Naaah," Ray waved a hand, nearly clipping Tyson's hat off. "He just didn't want to be the butt of any jokes."

The world champ became puzzled. "Jokes?"

"Oh yeah," Ray clued him in. "The 'other thirty percent' of your date poll," The Chinese blader grinned.

"Shhhhsh! Rayyyy," Max snickered and from the front of the car even Mr. Tate's shoulders were shaking slightly from laughter.

"Whuh?" Tyson garbled.

Obviously, Ray didn't see the point of keeping mass news a secret. He shrugged. "Well, the thought of you and Ming Ming seems popular. Probably since you're both the top bladers, _at the moment,_" He said determinedly, probably envisioning himself and Mariah as the new number ones. "The next popular opinion is that… you wouldn't take any girl."

That was true, _at the moment_. Tyson bit the side of his lip.

Max chimed in, "Well there's a small pocket of people who thought he'd hook up with Hilary." He went on muttering lowly, "But we know that's not true."

He still didn't see how not having a date was _so_ funny that even Mr. Tate was amused, but Ray carried on.

His golden yellow eyes pierced Tyson's. "They say you and Kai would go together."

The flashes of streetlights raced over their dark faces as Tyson tried to wrap his mind around it. The moment moved fast and the other three occupants of the car were chuckling.

"Your rivalry is definitely a fan favourite. They've got you paired up until the end." Mr. Tate crowed. He had such a kind voice; it was hard to take offence at anything he said.

Tyson's lip curled up into a grin despite himself. "You're right, that IS funny." _More like ironic_. "No wonder Kai didn't get the joke." He scratched his cheek with a laugh. "He'll always be a sourpuss."

It could have been wishful thinking, but Kai had seemed kind of, maybe… _jealous_ when Tyson had lied about having a date. Tyson didn't know why he had done it. Suddenly in his mind there had been an empty seat next to him and he'd felt so lost that making up a victory seemed like the only thing to do.

A lot of times pretending you were a winner was the small difference between being a loser.

Maybe Kai was just embarrassed, maybe even scared. Underneath that indifferent response the night before, there had to be some kind of opinion, right?

Tyson's forehead creased as he thought too hard.

* * *

"Kai!" Tyson called out. He walked quickly down the hall the next morning, his usual smile peeking out from where it'd been hidden all week.

With the information from last night still at the front of his mind, Tyson had combed through the morning paper … Bravely searching for articles about Girl's Night; speculations about his date; looking for any clue that would make his asking Kai seem less crazy – less impossible.

Somehow in the back of his mind he knew that hearing someone else say it wouldn't make it true. But he desperately wanted to believe there could be some feeling on Kai's side. If other people thought so then that was more than enough reason. A turn of the head and silence was Kai's reply to most things. Deep down he _had_ to care. He had to.

The world champ grabbed Kai's hand just as the other turned away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tyson laughed, hoping to make Kai feel at ease.

Kai's one visible eye darted to watch the younger teen for just a second before looking away. "Out," was his only reply. He pulled his hand free.

"Oh," Tyson muttered unsurely. He fell back into his normal Kai-tactics. Persistence had always worked wonders on the old sourpuss. "You better be back soon!"

At that, Kai snorted. "Of course…"

Tyson grinned. "I was thinking we could pick out tuxedos together. Y'know... for the special event. It'd be funny if we matched!"

The dual-haired blader stared at him for a long moment and Tyson was afraid he'd turned Kai off the idea since he knew how much Kai hated to wear a suit.

"I don't think the dress code is _that_ formal." Kai finally said. He was looking at his shoes.

Tyson shook his long bangs out of his eyes. "Yeah, good thing too. You and I both have our own personal style." He thumbed his red jacket and struck a pose as a joke.

Kai smirked lightly.

"Besides, I think you'd look great in just about anything." Tyson complimented and immediately wished he hadn't.

In that instant Kai's face wiped clean of all emotion.

"Tyson…" The sound of his name was soft and resigned but Kai pursed his lips and frowned before continuing in a more business-like tone. "You asked me a question a few days ago… and maybe you didn't understand my answer."

Alarms started going off in Tyson's brain and he shook his head furiously. "Kai, no, you don't—"

"I'm saying it again now…" Kai had the barest hints of some indefinable emotion on his face. It seemed Kai only ever needed a fragment of feeling to cut someone down. Didn't even have to break a sweat.

"No, Tyson."

_No._

Tyson's smile crumbled and fell somewhere to meet his heart on the floor.

Kai walked all over them on his way out.

****

Even though Kai'd never been around much, or even seemed like he enjoyed the time they did spend together, Tyson couldn't help but think of Kai as the best friend he'd ever had. He just made the world champ feel… good.

But now… now he felt the worst. How could the one person he... he cared for _so much_, not understand? Kai had to know – he had to – that friends were like...

He knew he had to let it go. He had this kind of, sort of, terrible but amazing image in his mind where he was holding Kai's hand. Even visualizing himself deliberately letting go of it made his insides clench painfully and his eyes start to sting.

He couldn't do it.

He tightened his grip and Kai ripped his hand free.

Tyson wound up in the sitting room of the dojo, breathing fast and bent over the low table. His forehead skimmed the polished wood surface and it was cool to the touch. Somehow his face and nose were wet and it was still that way when Ray and Max found him an hour or two or more later.

* * *

"Ty!" Max dropped his shopping bag to the floor and rushed forward. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head numbly, his long bangs dusting the table.

Max looked back at Ray.

"Kai!" Ray shouted out. "Kai, hey, are you here?"

"He's out." Tyson deadpanned and then bristled when Ray picked him up by the scruff of his t-shirt.

"Tyson, what happened?"

Max seemed upset. "Is your grandfather okay?"

Tyson immediately felt ashamed for the scene he'd caused. He tugged them to sit down on the cushions with him. "Yeah, everyone is okay."

"Well, you're definitely not." Ray pointed out. His serious contemplating gold eyes bore into Tyson for only a few seconds before the damn broke and all of the world champ's feelings rushed out.

"I asked!!" He blurted out in a sudden and confusing sentence.

The looks on his friends' faces made him plough on in explanation, but he made a mental note to be careful of what he said.

"I told them what I felt, I… I kissed them!!" Tyson grit his teeth, his cheeks red with passionate frustration. Once he felt the burn begin at the corners of his eyes he hung his head low. "And they still said no."

His breath hitched when Ray laid a hand on his shoulder. He had to trim his nails; Tyson could feel them through the thin material of his t-shirt.

"Tyson…" He knew the look the Chinese blader would be wearing on his face without even seeing it. They were all so close but often they pretended they weren't, for the sake of rivalry and competition.

Max seemed shocked. "Are you talking about Girl's Night?"

He hated worrying his friends like this. It was just a stupid banquet. They'd gone to hundreds of sports banquets over the years. This one shouldn't have mattered so much. It couldn't matter so much. But it did.

"What else could I do?" The world champ asked, knowing he was causing a big mess but needing their help more.

Ray's hold tightened firmly and Tyson relished in the grounded feel he got from it. "You did what you could."

"Whoever it was is a fool for turning you down!" Max was rubbing his hands together in an agitated way.

Tyson let out a surly laugh, sinking into self-defeat. "No, Max, that's not true." He'd almost forgotten how it felt to be at the bottom. It was the worst.

Max and Ray shared a nervous look.

"Sure it is, Tyson, in fact…" Max was blushing slightly. It was kind of fascinating to see. "Your confidence is your best feature. I mean…"

Tyson blinked and leaned back.

"I kinda wish I had that." The blond smiled wide, and shook his head a little.

"How'd you ask Hilary then?" Ray asked, sitting up straighter, his arm around Tyson stronger now.

"Errr.." Max grinned, suddenly looking embarrassed. "When my mom spoke to me about the event, Hilary was over at the shop picking up something for the Chief. So, she was right there... and she gave me this _look_ so I just…" He shrugged and threw up his hands like he was juggling.

"It was convenient." Ray supplied.

"Yeah," Max said, looking down.

"Who'd you really want to take?" Tyson asked. The question was double-edged; the second of two days.

He had no business asking when he didn't want to offer up any names either. He _couldn't_ because it would destroy the friendship he was clinging to with Kai and maybe Max and Ray's friendships would be casualties. He couldn't risk it. He _couldn't_. He didn't know why he'd even tried. It seemed so stupid now. Friendship was all that he had ever wanted. When had that changed?

"I…" Max looked nervous and couldn't meet their eyes. "I can't say. She's out of bounds."

Tyson had never felt closer to the blond than in that instant and he threw an arm around his shoulders, offering support. They all sat together in appreciative silence, arms around each other, while Ray looked troubled but pensive.

"Alright," the Chinese blader nodded and balanced on his knee as he got up from the soft wood floor. "Maybe it's time for something a little warmer than hot chocolate."

"Eh?" Max looked up.

Ray didn't say anything but went to the dojo to retrieve something from his bag.

Max slowly slipped out from Tyson's arm and slid away a bit.

Obviously he felt a little awkward hugging one of his friends like that, all alone and in such a serious mood. Tyson grimaced, not knowing if he would feel the same in that situation; slightly terrified that he wouldn't feel awkward at all. He imagined if it was Kai and his hands began to tremble.

"Here," Ray had returned and immediately slipped a warm saucer into his hand. Tyson blinked. Sake.

"Woah, wait a minute," Max chuckled nervously. "Alcohol, now? You sure that's a good idea?"

"Might as well." Ray said, making himself comfortable. He took a sip and gestured for Max to do the same. "I was saving it for all of us to celebrate after the banquet but it might not be as awesome a night as we planned."

Max stared at his portion and tilted his head. "Yeah, I guess... You're right."

After that they didn't say anything at all.

***

Raucous laughter filled the dojo halls at just past midnight.

Tyson managed to wipe a stray tear away from his eye, not even knowing what had made he and the guys laugh so hard. He felt warm and forgetful but good.

And then reality entered the room.

"What's the matter with all of you?" Kai asked gravely, his eyes raking over the trio with his usual indifference. He had his scarf halfway off his neck and the pale skin exposed was just a little red, as if it were windy outside.

Those cool eyes caught his for a brief moment.

Tyson smashed down the fluttering hopeful feeling he got in his chest whenever Kai looked at him.

"Hey Kai," Max's cheeks were rosy. "Join the party!"

"Looks like he was out partying by himself." Ray said with a chuckle, just being innocent and friendly.

Kai took his scarf off all the way. It was warm and the slightly tangy scent of sake permeated the soft wood floor and walls. He probably knew but still asked anyway, "And what exactly are you doing?"

Here and now Tyson was very much sober. He squinted his eyes at the older teen which seemed to surprise Kai because he shifted on his feet a bit.

"We're talking. Y'know, like _friends_ do."

The hardness in his voice was visible in his eyes. He was just short of glaring at Kai, and no matter how much he knew in the back of his mind that _it wasn't Kai's fault_ he just couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I_ know_, Tyson." Kai threw back with just as much heat. "_We're_ friends too."

The words were like the slap in the face Tyson had always known he had coming. The dual-haired teen swept out, his long scarf clenched in his fist and swooshing behind him.

Tyson glowered and then felt bad for glowering because Max and Ray were looking at him with awkward eyes.

He felt angry and confused in the way only Kai could accomplish. For a second he felt like he _was_ Kai... but the moment he tried to believe that, his guilt intensified. Kai wasn't the one yelling for no reason and accusing him of not being a good friend.

Kai had still come back.

* * *

End Part 2

_(Last Part will be Part 3)_


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]  
Beyblade and all its likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story.

* * *

**Friends**

Part 3

* * *

_That Weekend_

The sunlight streamed through the screened windows of the dojo, slightly golden in hue as it gently blanketed the sleep-mussed Bladebreakers. Well, Tyson was more or less the only one sleep-mussed; since he was the only one still in bed.

Max was quietly collecting some things into his backpack. Kai had disappeared early in the morning. As usual.

"I'm catching a ride with Tyson's brother back into the city. So I can help my mom with some stuff." He explained to Ray.

"I guess we'll see you and Hilary later then." The Chinese blader combed his long unbound hair with one hand.

Max was silent, probably wasting time by standing around and admiring those long black locks a little before grinning. "It's a date."

The two chuckled and Ray got up to see Max out.

Tyson tried to kill himself in his pillow. All his efforts managed were a rosy face and a stray feather stuck in his hair.

He sat up abruptly, rubbing wildly at his eye. If he strained his ears he could maybe hear the humming of the air conditioner in the main house, but that was it. It was dead quiet. No one else was around.

Tyson hung his head and sighed.

He had no clue what to do about Judy's event.

* * *

"You know, I don't see why you can't just wear the kimono or yukata…" Grandpa Granger rattled off from the doorway. Tyson yanked frustratingly on his tie before chucking it onto his bed.

"Gramps!" The world champion complained. He untied his hair from its usual ponytail and was dismayed to see it stayed in the exact same knotted style. Tyson groaned and raked a comb through his bangs, which had more of a chance to be saved. The vicious combing left them flat against his forehead and the hair touched his upper lip. He couldn't see. Since when did his hair get so long?

Tyson messed it up again and then tossed the comb. "Argh!"

"Hey! No need to start throwing in the towel yet!" Gramps badgered.

"Relax Ty." Ray said, coming in through the door. He looked really impressively special-event-ready in a pair of black dress pants and a red Chinese shirt. His long hair was tied back with a ribbon tonight, his usual ying yang bandana no longer hiding his face.

"Easy for you to say." Tyson grumbled. He flopped on the bed, creasing and wrinkling his white dress shirt to the point of no return. "I feel like a penguin."

"There's still the really jiving kendo outfit, little man! Oh—Looking spiffy, K-man!" Gramps was grinning as he tottered off and Kai stalked into Tyson's bedroom, one hand still adjusting the collar of his deep violet turtleneck.

"Wow, all dolled up for the dance, huh?" Ray laughed. He was picking through some of the sad rejected clothes in Tyson's closet.

"Wow…" Tyson blinked, the dual-haired teen standing near the foot of his bed towered over him and he felt like a slob in comparison to Kai's dark silver hair falling into those equally dark eyes and unpainted cheeks. "Less make-up than usual, Kai?"

Kai made an annoyed face. "You could use a whole make-_over_ Tyson."

For some reason the jibe made his heart do flip flops and he sat up abruptly.

"I don't really care about this stupid thing." He blurted out and Kai looked a little taken aback, "But, someone could… really fall in love with you, looking like that." Tyson's eyebrows were turned up and the sides of his mouth tensed.

The oldest team member frowned and turned away, his cheeks were a little pink. And then he silently left the room. The world champ flopped back down on his bed in dismay.

Tyson figured he could use a remedy for having his foot in his mouth all the time too. Ray cleared his throat and the world champ couldn't really look him in the eye.

Ray made a sound of triumph. "I found you something to replace that shirt, Tyson." He waved the article. He sat on the bed and dropped the clothing on Tyson's chest.

The Chinese beyblader made a motion as if to check the time but they both knew he never wore a watch. "I've got to go meet up with Mariah at the center soon."

"Okay." The blue-haired teen said lowly and he watched Ray leave the room with a slight frown on his face.

Tyson bit the corner of his lip.

Kai was like a secret garden of a person. He didn't think it was possible for people to not want to know what sorts of strange and beautiful things were growing in that head of his.

He rolled over on his bed and inexplicably, Dragoon was lying there amidst the sheets. It must have fallen out of his pocket or something.

He grabbed it in his hand like hundreds of times before and suddenly he didn't feel as bad. He stared at it with a great deal of intensity, as if trying to draw an answer for what he should do from the bit beast inside. Too bad Dragoon didn't answer personal calls.

* * *

It was Emily of the American All Stars team who stood at the main doors to the recreational center. She was decked out in a slightly lacy turquoise dress and a very prim looking guest list. The redhead didn't seem very thrilled as she spotted the blader walking up the path.

"Ray." She said with a wry look. "Mariah's waiting inside."

"Thanks," The Chinese blader replied, handing her his ticket. He noticed the streamers and helium-filled balloons lining the walkway and grinned.

"Wow, Max's mom sure did alright." Ray said in delight. It'd been a long time since he had talked to Emily so he wasn't sure if he should make small talk or carry on inside.

She helped him with that decision and gestured with a hike of her thumb. "Party's that way."

Inside, the lights of the hall were dimmed but colourful lights flooded every corner and swayed back and forth care of a festive disco ball. Music filtered through the crowd of familiar faces and it was almost like one of those Association meetings or a Tournament all over again except for one glaring fact: There were girls. Everywhere.

For once, Ray couldn't pick Mariah out immediately from the crowd just because of her hair or stature.

He bumped into a cute girl in a _really_ cute short skirt who was definitely not Mariah but he didn't mind as he put a hand on the small of her back to steady her and grinned in apology.

The girl who turned around was Hilary. "Watch where you're going!" She snapped, and then blinked when she realized who it was.

Ray boggled and almost pulled back his hand in fright. "Woah, um, hey Hil." He said and stared at his own hand on her as if it had somehow betrayed him in a cruel and unusual fashion.

"Hey, you made it! I was talking to Mariah earlier, since she was looking for you. And, well," She had a sarcastic look about her as she threw back some punch. "You know, _everyone_ talks to Mariah."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Where's Max?"

She looked annoyed at the question and pointed across the hall to where the blond was decked out in new slick duds and nodding at the wildly gesturing pink-haired girl.

He made to leave but when he heard Hilary crush her paper cup in her delicately nail polished hand he decided that would be completely rude. He grabbed her arm, leading her through the throngs of beybladers.

"Hey! Guys!" He waved to Max and Mariah. He didn't know if it was fact that he had Hilary on his arm, but Max looked at him as if he were a stranger.

"Fancy meeting you here." Ray said with a practiced grin to his date and Mariah cocked her head with a similar grin like they'd done many times before.

Max was fiddling with a pretzel stick and he chewed on the end of it, blue eyes kind of glued to Ray and Hilary's linked elbows. "Yeah it's not too shabby, I gotta say."

The brunette's arm was actually more feminine than Mariah's despite the unlady-like attitude she sometimes had. Ray hadn't felt awkward until Max's eyes traced over them. Perhaps he was upset and thought Ray was moving in on his date. The Chinese blader guiltily let Hilary's arm fall.

"Your mom did an amazing job. What did you end up helping her with?" Ray asked and grabbed a handful of the salty snack for himself.

"Mostly the snacks." The blond pointed out the different tables all around the hall. "It was a good old All Star party prep. Rick and the others did the decorations and Emily bossed us all." He gave a slight chuckle and Mariah playfully elbowed him.

"Prepare for a lot more bossing tonight."

For some reason Max blushed, but it could have been the bouncing lights.

"Where's Kai? And _Tyson?_" Hilary sounded even more peeved than usual at the name of the world champ and before Ray could get his mouth open Mariah had pounced on the conversation.

"_Yes._" She positively glowed with intent. Her eyes narrowed. "I'm so curious!"

"Er…" Ray paused.

Suddenly another female was by his side. "Did you see who Robert came with?" Emily looked to be on the verge of tears.

Both Ray and Max looked at each other in alarm.

Hilary burst out laughing hysterically. "I know! She looks old enough to be his mother!"

Emily started to cackle as well before spotting another person she wanted to chase down. She was already taller than most of the girls in the tournament circuit, and the sharp click of her heels parted the crowd easily as she marched away.

"That must mean she's ancient." Rick said with an attractive smirk, sliding easily into their conversation as he slipped behind Mariah to scoop up some chips.

The girls began tittering.

"You know who looks cute tonight?" Rick bent down so he could be on level with the girls. He had a suspiciously sly look on his face. Strangely enough they paid very close attention, leaning in close to hear.

"Who?" Hilary breathed.

Max rolled his eyes.

The silver haired blader gestured with his chin and everyone's eyes rushed to find who he was talking about.

"Fernandez." He winked.

Mariah bared her teeth. "Her? Oh come on, you could do so much better!" She batted her eyelashes and Rick laughed while Ray hadn't even known she didn't like the Spanish blader.

Max scrutinized Julia of F-Dynasty by framing her with his forefingers and thumbs. "Naaah…" He pretended to scan the room like a cameraman until he framed Hilary and Mariah in front of him. "Now _there_ are some starlets!"

They grinned victoriously.

Only in Max's line of vision, Hilary's face was blocked out by his thumb.

"No!" Rick gasped and threw an arm around Mariah's bare shoulders, as her white dress was strapless. She looked smug and Max dropped his hand-made picture frame. "I'm talking about the other Fernandez."

Ray's jaw almost unhinged. Hilary covered her mouth with her hand, probably suffering from the same condition Ray found himself in.

"Maybe you should go talk to this Fernandez you're talking about, Rick." Max advised with suggestive eyebrows and Mariah smirked even more.

The tall American appraised his beyblading partner. "Maybe you'r—"

"**Ladies!**" Judy's voice echoed throughout the hall and the noise dimmed. She had a microphone in her hand. "And Gentlemen." She smiled and a tremor of chuckles went through the crowd.

"Welcome to Girl's Night in Beyblade!" Cheers erupted and for once, at a Beyblading function, the voice of the crowd was light and clearly feminine.

* * *

"That's not fair at all!" Johnny whispered. But since it was Johnny, it wasn't actually whispering and his whole table plus the neighbouring ones heard his dismay.

Kenny, who had been passing by with his camera, looked at him in question. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, actually," Oliver piped up from his seat next to the fiery redhead. "We were just discussing the matter of… preferential treatment, tonight."

Enrique coughed. "Newsflash, it's called Girl's Night for a reason!" He said, trying to look dashing. A few beybladers had shown up without dates. Enrique had shown up with three. It was better for his health to stay on the girls' good side.

The other Majestics scowled.

Robert put down his napkin. "I think he's referring to the big empty table over there." He gestured politely to the one table that wasn't packed to the brim. Sitting on top of the pristine pink table cloth sat an innocuous card baring the name 'Tyson.'

People would skirt by it curiously, wondering when and if he would show up. And why he needed a whole table all for himself.

"I can't believe he reserved a whole table just for himself and didn't even bother to arrive!" Johnny griped.

Mariam from the Saint Shields piped up from her seat at a different table behind Oliver. "Perhaps the articles are true and he bought out the entire table to share with Ming Ming?"

"Well, it's not the first time someone has bought out an entire venue for themselves…" Kenny said pointedly not looking at Oliver but the implication was there.

The brunette's hidden eyes searched around nervously. "I'm sure he's just late. Tyson really did want to come." He lied, but even so, he glared at the name card sitting on the table with a little more stress. "Besides, Ming Ming is right over there."

He pointed. To his own table.

Enrique's dates gave Kenny some impressed looks.

Apparently Kenny was blocking Tala's path because the tall redhead had stopped closely behind him with a plate of food.

"And just how _did_ you manage that?" He stared down at the short brunette and even poked him in the back of the head so they could continue on, leaving the Majestics to continue with their remarks.

Kenny's cheeks were pink. "None of your business, Tala!"

"Touchy!" The Russian smirked and they walked back to the table they shared. "I'm just teasing."

The star of the Blitzkrieg Boys had come without a date, which was the perfect strategic move in Kenny's opinion. Random girls seemed to be clamouring to talk to Tala all night.

Ming Ming was signing an autograph for another girl with long purple hair when they sat down. A chink in Tala's finely tuned smirk appeared as Garland came up behind the blue haired girl. Everyone knew the Russian couldn't stand the long haired kick boxer.

"Ming Ming, they've opened up the dance floor. Do you want to..?" He asked. Both Tala and Kenny glared at him from behind the centerpiece.

The pop star's eyes lit up. "Did they?" She then smiled regretfully. "Sorry Garland! I promised my first dance to someone else already."

Garland looked a bit put out but he smiled and nodded anyway. He rounded the table to a different one and started to coax both Mariah and Hilary to join in on the dance floor.

Tala's violet eyes were narrowed and Kenny blurted out, "So—who then..?"

"Evening, Date!" A terrible buzzing voice said and the two shoved away the flower vase to reveal…

"Daichi!" Tala and Kenny said in voices wrangled shock. The usually dishevelled forest kid was wearing a real deal tuxedo and look like a million bucks compared to everyone else; except for a stubborn piece of hair that fell across his scar and into his eyes.

The teen idol beyblader rolled her eyes. "There you are." She smiled sweetly and tugged at Daichi's bow tie.

The youngest Bladebreaker smiled in triumph as he grabbed her hand and began carting the girl away.

"It's just one dance though. We're not here as dates…!" Ming Ming chastised the carrot top as they walked off together.

Tala and Kenny stared.

The Chief opened his mouth, something loud and shrill about ready to spill out and Tala poked his cheek, plugging the effects for just a moment.

"Hold it." He grabbed Kenny's camera and held it up, taking a photo of them both.

Kenny's hands danced in the air as if typing a symphony on his keyboard.

"We will remember this night forever." Tala said sardonically and then just like Daichi to Ming Ming, he seized Kenny, the camera, and headed for the crowd.

* * *

After watching their dates desert them, Max and Ray realized a very key absence among them. Kai's no-show appearance wasn't abnormal, even though Ray had seen him dressed up to come. He could be ghosting around the back of the hall for all they knew.

It was Tyson's complete disregard for the function and the empty single table that had them talking.

Max grinned in a shy way, entranced with something in the dancing crowd. "Maybe he… made up with the girl he'd asked, and they haven't been able to tear themselves away?"

Ray watched the empty table with a wry expression. "I don't think that was ever the case Maxie."

At the blond's confused face, Ray grinned, the blossom of a laugh growing behind those telltale fangs. He shook his head, black strands of hair sticking to his curved cheek. "You know… I kinda got the feeling Tyson didn't tell us _everything_." He looked off to the side, smile outlined by the bright lights reflected from behind. "And neither did you."

"Ray?" Max frowned. "I don't know what you mean…"

Gold eyes touched his in a penetrating stare and Max immediately cut his gaze to the dance floor; to Mariah.

A hand laid itself on the blond's shoulder. "Max, why didn't you tell me?" Ray's face was kind and handsome, framed between his long bangs. He always looked so much more open when he didn't wear that red headband.

"We're just friends." Ray said gently, but spared his blond friend the embarrassment of eye contact. It was partly to save himself from it too. He didn't want to witness such a close friend's guilty eyes.

At Max's awkward silence he clarified, "Mariah and I."

It didn't seem like he was going to say anything at first, but then the Bladebreaker turned All Star exhaled. "Friends or not—" Max began and Ray cut him off.

"Just friends." Ray smiled encouragingly. They both watched as she danced with Garland. Hilary shuffled next to them, not quite as vibrant about it as Mariah was.

"And what if she doesn't…" There were two probable questions Max could have asked, but he ended up asking neither. Questions didn't really matter when there was no true answer.

The song ended and flowed into another slightly slower one.

"Stop moping and get out there already." A new voice said from behind them.

Ray and Max stared with wide eyes at Kai, who looked annoyed but amused, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Where'd you come from?" Max erupted.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "I went home first." His hair was a little damp and he was wearing a black coat. "Got caught in the rain."

"Well there goes my excuse!" Another voice said, and Kai's eyes darted to the side abruptly.

Tyson was grinning. He slicked back some of his wet bangs. Standing next to his table were about two dozen little girls, many who were holding very cute umbrellas.

There was considerably less chatter in the hall.

"And what about _you?_" Ray couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Tyson shrugged, a brilliant smile plastered on his face. "Can't you see I had to pick up my date?"

They looked closer and Max realized they were the little girls from the BBA practices. The same kids they'd been teaching all summer.

One of the young girls pulled Tyson's ponytail.

"Ah!" He laughed, "Okay, okay. So I couldn't choose just one. I had to bring them all!" He turned to his table full of pre-teens. "You're _all_ my date!" This made the Tyson-table giggle.

By this point, most of the dancing had ground to a halt. Mathilda sniffed and held her hands to her chest. "That is so… cute!"

There was a collective coo of "aawwww…" from the attendees of Girl's Night.

"Well how could I leave all the prettiest girls at home?" Tyson winked, mirth bubbling up from inside and made his shoulders shake. "But I have to get them home before bedtime. So let's get this party going!"

Everyone cheered, and the music started anew. The new little feet scattering to the dance floor in excitement because a Ming Ming song was playing.

Kai had a deep emotion in his eyes as he walked forward, and Tyson held his breath as he put a hand on his shoulder. Kai had always looked proud. But this time it was a different type of pride.

He was proud, so very proud – of _Tyson_ – and looked like he wanted to say as much but instead he asked over his shoulder, "Why aren't you guys dancing?"

"You're right!" Max laughed. "We're the Bladebreakers! At least, until the tournament season starts up again. It's against our team nature to be wallflowers."

Ray nodded, and they were already on their way to the next battle beneath the disco ball. "It's also in really bad taste to leave your dates alone on the dance floor."

Kai looked satisfied with that answer and Tyson clapped the two on their backs as they rushed to the floor in search of Hilary and Mariah.

The dual-haired teen let his hand linger for one breathless moment before it slipped off Tyson's slightly wet shoulder.

Tyson didn't look at him, instead his eyes combed through the throngs of bladers, potential bladers, at the girls, and at the dancing.

"They're the ones training to be Beybladers right _now_." He watched his dates interacting with the other notable female bladers around the room and wanted to laugh as their male dates looked extremely put out.

He thought to say something more, but knew Kai understood. There was no reason to not appreciate what he had, right now, instead of what he _might _have on some date unknown.

Being here and standing next to Kai, both damp and both alone, should have been painful to bear. It was, deep down, but Tyson still found his mouth curling into the same teasing grin it always did when he had something awfully great to say to Kai.

"You know, if you play your cards right, I'll let you have one of my dates."

Kai leaned against the wall, an intrepid half smile snuck onto his face. "Thanks for the offer. But…"

They looked at each other seriously.

"I like the sound of a beybattle better." Kai nearly whispered, it was so low.

They only watched each other, and not how Ray immediately took Hilary's arm and started dancing. How Max's cheeks turned almost as pink as Mariah's hair while he stumbled through a question. How Tala was taking photos of Kenny trying to extract Daichi's arm, and how the sport they knew and loved was moving a step forwards.

Instead, they walked to the back door, and out into the cool parking lot.

* * *

After the first two ties, Tyson cursed.

The followed three ties had their shirts rolled up at the sleeves, hair in disarray, and sweat beading at the back of their necks.

"Argh!" The world champion growled, watching as yet again Dragoon and Dranzer clattered to equally timed stops.

"What's the matter with you Dragoon?" He yelled.

The party was going full blast inside, music spilling out into the back lot. It was unlikely anyone wanted to tear themselves away from the fun to come searching.

Kai was holding Dranzer in his palm and scrutinizing it. "Maybe there's something wrong with you." He said unthinkingly, and Tyson's eyes flashed in frustration.

"Is there?" The ponytailed teen asked sharply. Kai seemed to realize what he'd said and didn't know how to rectify it. He stared back with a steely expression.

The lack of response made Tyson barrel forward until he was in Kai's face. "Do you have something to say to me Kai?" He asked irrationally.

Kai did not reply. The dark purplish flecks in his eyes were making Tyson upset and he had no clue why something so small even mattered. They weren't here together. And yet here they were – beybattling like it was just any old function; blowing off everyone else so they indulge in the sport. But tonight it wasn't just them. There were _dates._

"Kai." He shoved Dragoon into his pocket. "Why are we battling? Who did you bring here tonight?... Are we just wasting time?"

The silver haired teen pocketed his own beyblade with a flat stare. "Those are stupid questions, Tyson."

The champ ignored him. "Is there a girl in there waiting for you tonight?"

A pinched expression overcame Kai's features and he immediately looked away into the dark night. The rain had ironically let up as soon as they'd arrived at the centre so all that was left of the balmy weather were scattered puddles and mist in the air.

"Is there?" Tyson asked again more quietly.

"There's someone waiting." Kai replied. Something stabbed Tyson in the pit of his stomach. "But... not in the way that you think."

"What does that even _mean_?" Tyson threw up his hands in irritation.

"I'm not a girl," Kai said lowly, "and neither are you."

"So?" The word tore from Tyson's throat. "So?" He said again hoarsely. "Does that really… really matter?"

"Tyson..." It killed him to hear that soft tone of voice Kai sometimes used to say his name. "Don't make this into something bigger than it is. This is about you and me."

Kai looked him straight in the eye and Tyson felt his heart pounding faster and faster. He was holding his breath. He knew what he was going to hear. He knew it. He knew it, but still there was that damn hope fluttering around under his heavy heart, trying to slip out. He swallowed thickly. It hurt like there was a sharp feeling stuck there.

He had to say it first.

"There _is_ no you and me." The words tumbled awkwardly, surprising Kai in the process.

Clumsy tears barrelled through his eyelashes and fell onto his cheeks, but the sudden hot sensation of Kai's hand brushing them away seemed to make them fall steady.

"K-Kai," His voice broke on the first letter, and he didn't get very far after that.

The taller teen looked so awkward and like he was regretting something huge, but he hugged Tyson to his chest with one arm. Instead of walking away, instead of ignoring what was in front of him, Kai stayed.

Heart thumping fast, Tyson closed his eyes and cried into Kai. He tried to open his mouth and say something but only a terrible sad crack of sound in his tight throat escaped. That sharp feeling had ripped deep.

"There is," Kai's voice was soft in his ear over the sounds of his sniffling and hoarse breathing. "There is… There is." Those were the only words he seemed to be able to say.

Tyson pressed his nose into Kai's shirt and caught the faint spicy scent of whatever soap the blader used… Somehow sparks were flying just under his skin for the simple touch of Kai's chin on his head.

He grabbed Kai's hand which had been hanging limply at his side, as if waiting for a purpose.

"You know, I've always tried to figure out why you never smile." Tyson bit his lip and blinked away the blurriness in his eyes. "Is it because you're sad? Don't you like us…? Me?"

Kai just stared dully, a dark shadow hooded over his features. "I'm not sad… not really. But, sometimes I don't think I feel anything. Sometimes I don't _want_ to feel anything, Tyson. I..." He paused, "I can't be what you want. At least, not right now. You shouldn't…" He struggled for a second. "You shouldn't wait for me, Tyson."

The world champ looked down, staring at both their feet intertwined. They were standing in the same place but at the same time they weren't even close to being on the same page. Tyson felt his heaviness leave him. All that was left was the feeling of Kai's hand in his. Even now, Kai was where Tyson had always wanted him to be. He couldn't cry over that. He wouldn't.

His thumb brushed over the back of Kai's hand, the words falling from his tongue, "Just because you don't know what you feel, doesn't mean you don't feel anything."

Kai didn't reply. Only their palms burned next to each other.

"I only… wanted to make you happy." Tyson breathed out, his last confession. "That's all I ever wanted. To be happy together."

"Tyson—" Kai saw the other teen cringe and paused. "You do." He said softly.

Tears welled up again and Tyson rubbed them away, his dark blue hair sticking unevenly to his damp skin.

"You've made me into a stronger blader and friend." Kai looked uncomfortable at the comforting words coming out of his own mouth. "You're to thank for that. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The taller teen's hand squeezed his. "You're... my best friend."

Tyson looked up and their eyes caught one another in understanding. "Don't leave me." The world champ ordered hoarsely, his mouth set in a fierce expression.

Kai seemed brutally happy to see that, for he just replied with a grim look in his eyes: "Never."

* * *

"Hah! Who said you had to bring a girl? Us girls were bringing YOU. Aaaaand now we're done with you." Mariah exclaimed, waving her punch glass over her head.

There was a commotion in the hall as she and some of the other female bladers were teaching the young girls how to properly control left spin blades. Their male dates were hovering around looking peeved.

"Yeah go fill up on breadsticks or something." Hilary intoned with a glower. "We're doing something constructive here!"

"Oh thank god!" Rick breathed out in relief and then immediately reeled back as the female troops glared at him.

Ray and Max shared an ironic look and started grinning. They struggled not to laugh as some of the non-female bladers at the party gave their dates reproachful glares. Enrique looked on the verge of striking out.

As if sensing the change of mood in the party, Ming Ming bounced her way to the front of the hall with a sparkly pink microphone in hand.

"Okay everybody~" She sang and all attention was on her. "Sing along to this one and let's have fun!"

"Ooooh," Kenny crooned and Tala snapped a shot. The coloured lights spun around the room faster than before and everyone's favourite pop star beyblader began her serenade.

It was a great party. Tyson smiled, watching his friends' antics. He took the hand of the hair-pulling girl from before and she blinked at him in surprise.

"Let's dance, okay?" He said sheepishly and with a slight blush. His eyes were still a little red and he was sweaty, but she grinned and jumped on his feet.

His little dance partner knew every word to the song and Tyson in his mind hoped she'd never grow up.

You could never love someone so innocently and as perfectly as when you did at age twelve. Everything else after that was a little less golden and a lot more difficult to keep shining.

Tyson grinned as he bumped elbows with the Ray. He was dancing with another young blader from their training lessons. Ray gestured across the room to Kai, who had entered the hall. "Did you guys work it out?"

"Oh, you know us," Tyson grinned and thumbed his nose at his joke.

"You two, I understand." Max's laughing voice floated into his ear from beside him. "It's girls I don't get."

They all smirked at each other and Tyson almost got lost in the moment.

Seemed Kai did listen to him after all and had stolen one of his dates. The little girl stood on Kai's feet and her arms were stretched high as he danced with her among the crowd. Her eyes were full of stars and maybe Tyson's were too. He'd always been like that for Kai.

By accident, Kai spun and caught Tyson staring. And he was smiling that half smile of his.

He was beautiful. Whoever saw him couldn't deny that.

Without warning, an answering smile brushed over his lips. Tyson wanted to reach up and cover it, but his hand was caught up in the tiny clutch of his dance partner. His arm dropped down again. Who was he to fight the motions, the familiar constant movements of friendship? He shook his head a little and twirled his girl until she was laughing in delight.

Kai watched. His determined expression and the curve of his lips were stronger than Tyson had ever seen them. They stared at each other from their far spots on the dance floor, still moving but the moment standing still, like a top spinning in one place.

It was then when Tyson realized that the unknown half of Kai's smile had been simple to figure out. He'd been waiting for an answer.

He'd been waiting for his best friend.

'_I'm here,'_ Tyson thought. _'I'm here for you.'_

The memory of that awkward night where he'd asked Kai for too much swam to the front of his mind. That could have been the end of everything. Each day he had wondered if it would be the last time he'd see Kai.

Kai could have left.

He could have left.

But he hadn't.

And Tyson had to smile through the painful relief that flooded his head. That was the answer in itself.

Kai would always be here for him too.

* * *

It was early morning. Dusk was just breaking out overhead in the slightly overcast sky. The dojo courtyard was a little bit misty from morning dew and the Bladebreakers were all bleary eyed from the late night before. Ray had an early flight out to Hong Kong with the rest of the White Tigers and had woken Tyson up to help him get his things.

Now the pony-tailed teen was tossing rocks across the yard, hoping to hit the koi pond.

"So I guess that 'thirty percent' was right after all." Max cracked a humorous grin, hoping to cheer up the oddly sombre Tyson. He walked out onto the deck and looked down at the world champion with a gentle expression. "Even if you ended up bringing all those beginner BBA girls, you still ended up with Kai."

"Hey Max." Tyson smiled when the blond plunked down beside him. "Welllll…" He threw another rock. "They were right."

The world champ tossed a small pebble across the lawn. "But they were wrong at the same time. Kinda like me, I guess."

The blond stared at Tyson intensely, as if trying to understand the whole story by just reading the part written on his face.

"Don't feel too bad Tyson. It was just for one night. You have your whole life to forget it."

"Naah…" The pony-tailed teen shook his head.

He'd never forget the way Kai had held his hand and said he would never leave, even if Tyson had asked him for something he couldn't give. He wouldn't want to forget the love in Kai's voice when he had said "You're my best friend"; how his heart ached deeply when Kai touched his shoulder before they all fell asleep in their futons; and how Tyson mouthed the words "I love you" to Kai's turned back all night.

They sat there in silence for some time. The sound of Ray packing his suitcase was soft and somewhat calming. Kai's lumpy travel bag was still sandwiched between his pillow and sheets. Kai himself was nowhere to be seen, as usual.

Tyson gave Max a little shrug. "I just… sort of have this sad feeling I ended up making him a greater- a great—…" he searched for the right word that wouldn't cheapen what had happened. "…A great partner. For someone else."

"You're still the best rivals I know." Max's comforting expression crumbled. "And you'll always be best friends," He tried, and a spark of fire ignited in the world champion's eyes.

"Yeah," Tyson said over a short puff of laughter and a half smile. "Friends."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
